fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ChristopherChang/Ideas for Youtube videos
If anyone can please make a video where Classic Sonic is voiced by me and does awesome attacks that modern Sonic is incappable of, it would please me. Also, Metal Sonic, the phantom ruby, and Dr. Eggman will be made fun of as they experiences weird attacks that defies any logic. For example, Clasic Sonic will replace some scenes from Sonic games with a twist of his own. Classic Sonic: What are the chaos emeralds used for? Did you get these from yo mama's jewelry drawers? He said this when Eggman presents his plan involving the obvious. Eggman: Har, har, harrr. No, they're used for your ear peircing and bellybutton decorations. Classic Sonic: Uh, no thanks. I'd rather just go nude. Eggman: I was sarcastic, you dumbelcile. Once Metal Sonic is powered up, he'll- no, I'll be unstoppable and finally move the Eggman empire to it's rightful position. Ho ho ho hoh ho. Classic Sonic: In that case, can I have a Switch for Christmas? Do you see what I mean? Now for a wiggin attack. Classic Sonic: Super Fist of the Hedgehog! Flying feet! Classic Tails has bulging eyes and said "Wait, how come you can run on thin air?!" "The same reason that you can fly towards my location even though you're supposingly dead." deadpanned Sonic. And for this one Classic Sonic uses a gaster blaster to fire at Modern Sonic. Modern Sonic dodges, but encounters a wave of spikes headed towards him. He dodges each one, with each spike exploding into smaller spikes. Classic Sonic summoned a long spike and attacks him with it. But then, Modern Tails intervenes and tries to use his energy ball to take his rings. Classic Tails uses a kamehameha. Knuckles was daydreaming of a "Knuckle sandwich" when his head was used as a boomerang and was back to normal with WTF expression. And I would like to see Bobobo fight Bill Cipher in an animation with Classic Sonic and Clasic Tails and Classic Knuckles doing weird things, but NO cross-dressing. Also, Classic Sonic has a sense of what is acceptable by animal standards and what passes as proper ettiquite for the humans. Like, he is extremely vulernable whenever he makes inappropriate comments towards women. As do the rest of the gang. The rest of the wiggin gang may appear if necessary, but there must a big anime character crossover when it comes to this particular fight scenerio. Whenever someone makes this dream come true, I want to watch it and I must have a link to it. One more thing, please don't make any LGBT happen in these videos taken from this blog. Except maybe in a deleted scenes section when the Classic trio attacks and kills someone like that and Metal Sonic was encouraging this behavior. Then, that person's corpse was very disturbing and that's why it was removed. Yeah, on second thought, don't make that scene happen ever. Also, I would like funny Goku do a bathroom joke without realizing it. Okay, if you have your own ideas, please let me know and I will write another blog. Category:Blog posts